Spiff and Hercules
---- ---- Spiff and Hercules is the English translation of a French comic strip titled Pif et Hercule, featuring an anthropomorphic brown-yellow dog ("Pif") and a black-white cat ("Hercule") who, despite being best friends, are constantly fighting in a friendship/hate relationship. The character of Pif was created by José Cabrero Arnal for the French Communist Party newspaper L'Humanité on March 28, 1948, and the cat Hercules was introduced two years later. The characters' nemesis is Krapulax, who despite his infant-like features always has a diabolical plot in store. The adventures of Pif also appeared in the British communist newspaper the Daily Worker (later The Morning Star) until the mid-1970s. Spiff later got his own magazine (Pif Gadget), which was very popular as not only did it include several different comic strips, but offered a toy gadget in each issue. He was also the magazine's mascot. Hercules also got his own version of Spiff's magazine, this one called Super Hercule, but his magazine was more joke-oriented. A series of 65 26-minute animated cartoons featuring the characters was produced in 1989 by Europe Images/M5 in France. Each program consisted of two episodes. United Kingdom television station Channel 4 aired the series in 1993. Animated series Episodes *001. La guerre du feu *002. Taxi folies *003. Main basse sur l'orteil sacré *004. Suspicion *005. Farfouille s'embrouille *006. A la poursuite du grodeoptère *007. Ballade pour une valise *008. Hold up on the rock *009. Chercheurs d'or *010. Coup dur pour la sculpture *011. Pif détective *012. Père Noël en stock *013. La croisière infernale *014. Hot dog mic mac *015. Drôle de bobine *016. Herculopolis *017. Duel *018. Chut bébé dort *019. On a volé Sésame *020. Grand hôtel *021. Le match du siècle *022. Mini plaies mini bosses *023. Pif et la boule de cristal *024. Du rififi sur l'île *025. Le fakir va au tapis *026. Les toqués de la grande cuisine *027. Descente aux enfers *028. Pif et Hercule au bagne *029. Les as du ciel *030. Nos amis les bêtes *031. Les chevaliers de la Table Ronde *032. Pif et Hercule vont au ciel *033. Les vacances de Pif *034. Obstruction votre honneur *035. Farfouille suscite des vocations *036. Le fantôme misanthrope *037. Deux faux mages bien faits *038. N'oubliez pas le guide *039. Pôles d'attractions *040. Les envahisseurs *041. Têtes de l'art *042. Jour de chance *043. Pif et Hercule mènent la danse *044. Incident spatio temporel *045. Un peu mon neveu *046. Scoop toujours *047. C'est d'un commun *048. Week-end à Zutcote *049. Bon anniversaire *050. Gare au gourou *051. Hoquet choc *052. Pifok contre Herculax *053. Rien ne va plus au Matuvu *054. Un bateau pour Noidkoko *055. Le génie porte malheur *056. L'invention du siècle *057. Rubis sur l'ongle *058. En avant marche *059. Farfouille aux trousses *060. Mieux vaut appeller un chat un chat *061. L'héritage *062. Boom sur le violon *063. Promotion sur la prison *064. Hallucinations *065. Gros Talent a disparu *066. À vot'service m'sieur Grochoux *067. Farfouille et débrouille *068. Baby sitting bull *069. Viva Herculapatas *070. Taxi cassé *071. Rencontre du 3ème type *072. La crise d'Hercule *073. Les voies du ciel *074. Le SAMU s'amuse *075. Coquin de sort *076. Hot dog party *077. Faites un vœu qu'il disait *078. Hercule chasse la prime *079. Piques sous les tropiques *080. Tour de piste *081. Les mémoires d'Hercule *082. Le maître du monde *083. Pif et Hercule cascadeurs *084. Yéti et chuchotement *085. Le contrat *086. Pif des bois *087. Love story *088. Casse à tous les étages *089. Coup de froid *090. Le casse du siècle *091. Un amour de trésor *092. Pif et Hercule gladiateurs *093. La conquête de l'ouest *094. Paris Sud *095. Chaperon rouge et compagnie *096. Bon appétit shérif *097. Et que ça brille *098. Pas de pitié pour les bronzés *099. Les deux mousquetaires *100. Cessez le feu *101. Pif fait une cure *102. Les drôles d'oiseaux *103. Panique dans la bande *104. Dépan télé *105. L'île aux trésors *106. La guerre des trois *107. Hercule disparaît *108. Du gag à la hune *109. Souvenirs *110. La guerre des robots *111. Pif FM contre Radio Hercule *112. Hercule fait fortune *113. Astronautes *114. Cancres et chouchoux *115. Salade tyrolienne *116. Le cauchemar de Farfouille *117. Le coup du siècle *118. Le blues sur le lagon *119. Les frères de l'entrecôte *120. Hercule se met à table *121. Omnibus pour Roccoco *122. Le grand sommeil *123. Une partie de campagne *124. Super Pif contre Super Herculeman *125. Drôles de jeux *126. Gare aux fantômes *127. Aïe mon neveu *128. Les travaux d'Hercule *129. À l'aide les fans sont là *130. Échec et mat pour Hercule Outsourced production work *Studio S.E.K. International titles * (Arabic Title) * - Pif i Erkjul (Bulgarian Title) * Pif a Herkules (Czech Title) * Spiff and Hercules (English Title) * Jeppe ja Kolli (Finnish Title) * Pif et Hercules (French Title) * Pif dan di Herkule (Indonesia Title) * Pif und Herkules (German Title) * (Greek Title) * Pif és Herkules (Hungarian Title) * (Piff VeTaltol) (Israeli Title) * Pippo e Menelao (Italian Title) * Pif i Herkules (Polish Title) * Spiff e Hércules (Portuguese Title) * Pif y Hércules (Spanish Title) * Pif şi Hercule (Romanian Title) * Pif och Hercule (Swedish Title) * Pif ja Herkules / Jeppe ja Kolli (Finnish Title) * (Russian Title) * Pifa piedzīvojumi (Latvian Title) Category:French comic strips Category:Fictional dogs Category:Fictional cats Category:Comic strip duos Category:Animated duos Category:Comics characters introduced in 1948 Category:1948 comics debuts Category:Comics characters introduced in 1950 Category:French comics characters Category:Fictional French people Category:Comics about dogs Category:Anthropomorphic dogs Category:Anthropomorphic cats Category:Magazine mascots Category:Comics adapted into animated series Category:Comics adapted into television series Category:French animated television series Category:1989 French television series debuts Category:1989 television series debuts Category:1989 television series endings Category:Channel 4 television programmes